Slytherin Harry
by Keegan Pierce
Summary: What would have happened if the Dursleys had done what they were supposed to do? What if Harry got a proper childhood and knew of his magic? Independant, Powerful and Slytherin Harry
1. The boy who lived

**Slytherin Harry**

**Chapter 1: The boy who lived**

Nearly ten years have passed since the Dursleys had woken to find their nephew on the front step, but things didn't change much for the residents of Privet Drive. The sun rose to light up the same tidy garden and same neat house. Only the photographs on the mantel piece showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago there had been lots of pictures of two baby boys but they were no longer babies and now the photographs showed the two cousins learning how to ride their bikes, riding on the roundabout at the fair, playing computer games and holding mock fights.

The boys were asleep at the moment in ther respective bedrooms but not for long as two alarm clocks sounded throughout the house. Waking up with a start Harry sighed, it was Dudley's birthday today which meant that he had to do all the chores. Sighing he sat up and pulled his glasses on, he got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

When he was dressed he went downstairs into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden behind Dudley's presents. It looked like Dudle had got the new computer he wanted not to mention the second TV and the racing bike. This was good news for Harry as it meant that he would get Dudley's old computer, TV and bike. Uncle Vernon had always favored Dudley that is no secret but Dudley ands Aunt Petunia saw them as equals. So whilst Harry only got one present every birthday Dudley always shared his.

As close as the two boys are they couldn't be more different in looks. Dudley was much bigger in size and had a lot more muscles. Harry however was skinnier and had messy black hair and green eyes as opposed to Dudley's neat blond hair and blue eyes. harry had a thin face, knobbly knees and wore a new pair of brass-rimmed glasses. The only thing Harry liked about his apperance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.

"Hello!" He barked, by way of a morning greeting. The two had established a sort of civil relationship and tried to stay out of each other's way as much as possible and addressed each other as little as possible.

Harry was frying the eggs when Dudley arrived with his mother. Dudley nodded in Harry's direction as Harry called out:

"Happy Birthday."

Harry set the bacon and eggs on the table as Dudley finished counting his presents. His face fell. He had a large pink face, not much under his thick fat head.

"Thirty-six." he said looking up at his mother and father.

"That's two less than last year."

"Dudley you missed one from me." Harry spoke up after swallowing a mouthful of bacon. He threw his present over the tale and watched as Dudley caught it and nodded his thanks. Harry had saved up his pocket money to be able to afford the present.

"Okay thirty-seven then." said Dudley going red in the face. Harry recognized the signs and gobbled down his breakfast as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over in a tantrum.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, bacause she said quickly:

"And we'll buy you two new presents while we are out today. How's that popkin? Is that alright?"

"So that would give me ... thirty-nine ... okay, but Harry is picking them for me." Dudley said as he sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcels and began opening them. Harry smiled and brought a plate of bacon down for Dudley to start eating. Th two knew each other so well words weren't necessary. At the moment the phone rang and Aunt Petunia answered it talking to Uncle Vernon all the while.

Harry wathed Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a digital camera, a remote control aeroplane which he gave straight to Harry, sixteen new computer games that they will split later and a video camera. He was ripping the paper of a golden wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone trying to hide her relief.

"That was Marge, one of her dogs has come down with something and she won't be able to make it." She said. Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon sister who everyone disliked despite Uncle Vernon's best effort to change their minds.

After have been at the zoo they stopped at a toy store.

"Pick both for yourself I have enough." Dudley whispered to Harry.

Summer had arrived and Dudley recieved news that he had been accepted into Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings. Harry would be heading off to Hogwarts unless he didn't get his acceptance letter in which case he would be heading to Stonewell High. Dudley was excited and said there was no doubt that Harry would get in.

In July, Aunt Petunia took both boys along to buy Dudley's new uniform. Harry fought hard not to snicker at how funny the outfit looked. Aunt Petunia said they would get Harry's the next day if his letter didn't come. Nodding, Harry and Dudley went upstairs to get changed before heading out for a run. They were both training hard to make the sports team for high school or in Harry's case the quidditch team.

The next morning it was Dudley's turn to cook breakfast and they all sat down to pancakes which were Dudley's speciality when they heard the click of the letter box and the flop of letters on the doormat. Without saying a word Harry set his cutlery down and went to collect the post. There were three things there: a post-card from Aunt Marge, a bill and a letter for Harry.

Harry looked it over as he headed back towards the kitchen, he rarely ever got letters. Aside from a couple of birthday invitations he had only recieved one other letter from school about him recieving a reward. Yet it was adressed to him:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellow parchment and the adress was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp He entered the kitchen and wordlessly handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, he sat down and opened the envelope.

Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill. Ate a funny whelk." he informed Aunt Petunia.

"Oh yes! I got in!" Harry said suddenly.

He waved his letter around excited which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope. Curious Aunt Petunia walked over and read it quickly. She smiled, she knew it would happen. He can't deny who his parents were. She read the letter out loud for the rest of the family:

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31th.

Yours Sincerly,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Uncle Vernon closed his eyes as if begging for patience. Finally he sighed and opened his eyes.

"You are to go but only on the condition that you refer to your aunt for everything, I don't want anything to do with that school."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry nodded before turning to his aunt with the question in his eyes.

"Of course Harry. How about we head over to Diagon Alley and get your school supplies?" She asked smiling.

Harry grinned.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Diagon Alley**

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry." said Aunt Petunia.

Harry laughed with amazement as they made their way down the street. Harry looked in shock at some of the shop names. He glanced in amazement at the cauldrons before turning his attention to the owl shop and a store that displayed broomsticks. Amazed Harry looked at the newest one, a Nimbus 2000. In the end Dudley was forced to drag him away.

Finally they reached a snowy white building which towered over the little shops. They walked up the white stone steps and entered through a pair of bronze doors. Now they faced a second pair of doors, silver this time with words engraved upon them.

The boys were lost as to where they were but continued to follow after Aunt Petunia until they reached a counter.

"Morning. We have come to take some money out of Mr Harry Potter's safe." said Aunt Petunia to a free goblin.

"You have his key Ma'am?"

"Got it right there." she said as she pulled out a tiny golden key from her wallet.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order. I will have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Aunt Petunia gestured for Harry and Dudley to follow as Griphook lead them towards one of the doors leading off the hall. The goblin whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in and were off. Harry was surprised that the cart seemed to know where it was going because Griphook wasn't steering.

The cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall. They got out and watched as Griphook took the small golden key and inlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out and as it cleared Harry and Dudley gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze ones too.

"All yours Harry. The gold ones are galleons, seventeen silver sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a sickle. Should be easy enough to remember."

Aunt Petunia helped Harry pile some into his bag before carefully zipping it up. They piled into the cart again and left.

"Now what do you want to look at first?"

"Um ... How about my uniform first?" Harry asked unsure as he consulted his list.

Aunt Petunia nodded and led them towards Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions which was obviously the uniform store. They entered the store and found a squat smiling witch dressed in mauve whom Harry assumed was Madam Malkin.

"Hogwarts dear? Got the lot here - another boy fitted up just now in fact so one of you boys will just have to wait." Madam Makin said.

"Actually madam, only Harry here will be attending Hogwarts."

Madam Malkin nodded and gestured for Harry to follow her to the back of the shop. A boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello. Hogwarts too?" asked the boy.

"Yes." said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully my father into gettng me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice.

Harry smirked slightly as he was reminded of Dudley.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No, not yet."

"Play quidditch at all?"

"Unfortunately, no." Harry said remembering Remus mentioning it a couple of times.

"I do - father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house and I must say I agree. Know what house you will be in yet?"

"No, of course not." said Harry wondering if there's is a point in asking.

"Of course" the boy smiled in agreement.

"But I just know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose, not that I'd get there in the first place."

"Nice to see we are on the same wave length. Name's Draco Malfoy." the boy Draco smiled, holding out his hand.

"Harry Potter." Harry said shaking Draco's hand.

"Are you here alone?"

"No I'm here with my aunt and cousin. My parents are dead." Harry said

"Harry how would you feel of getting new biological parents and a biological brother?"

"What are you offering Draco?"

"A new life with me and my parents, your memory and name will be altered but other than that nothing will change."

"Okay." said Harry.

"That's you two done my dears." said Madam Malkin.

After paying they went to Narcissa.

"Mom this is my new friend Harry Potter, he's a true Slytherin. Mom I want him as my biological brother." said Draco.

Narcissa smiled.

"Let me talk to your father."

_15 minutes later_

Lucius and Narcissa walked towards Harry and Draco.

"Hello Harry. Can you tell me how you your view is on the wizarding world?" Lucius asked.

" I don't like blood-traitors and the only muggles I like is my soon to be aunt and cousin." Harry said.

"He sure is a true Slytherin." Lucius said, smiling.

"Harry would you like to be our biological son and Draco's biological twin brother?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes please."

"Come on then. Let's get your things and then go home." Lucius said smiling.

After they got Harry's and Draco's things they went home.

**Sorry guys wanted Harry to be a part of the Malfoy family instead.**


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Chapter 3: Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

The past month had gone well for Harry or as his name now was: Alexander Narcissus Malfoy.

Two days after he had come to his new home Lucius had asked Severus make a biological potion.

At the time Harry now Alexander features changed: He grew taller, his eyes became grey and he had now no problem seeing, his black messy hair turned blonde and controllable.

He had made new friends in Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Jenna Moon, Tracy Davis and Theo Nott.

He had a new cousin: Ariana Rosier

He had a godfather: Severus Snape

September 1st came and Draco and Alexander got dressed and went down to breakfast, proudly wearing cloaks with the Malfoyemblem on.

"Good morning boys." Lucius said.

"Good morning mom and dad." Draco and Alexander said in one mouth.

"Are we excited for Hogwarts today?" Narcissa asked smiling.

"Yes." said Draco and Alexander in one mouth grinning.

"Boys, you have to try to speak not both at once." said Lucius laughing.

"Sorry dad." said Alexander sheepishly.

"It's okay Alexander, eat up your breakfast now so we can get going to Kings Cross." said Lucius.

After they eaten they took the floopowder network to Kings Cross.

In the middle of Kings Cross they met up with Blaise, Daphne, Jenna, Tracy and Theo.

The soon to be Slytherins run before their parents inside the wall that led to platform Nine and three quarters.

After they said goodbye to their parents they jumped on the train and walked to find an empty compartment.

They had found an compartment and had just started talking about Hogwarts when it knocked on the door.

"Sorry for bothering you but all the other compartments are full. Do you mind if I sit here?"

Alexander looked up.

It was Oliver Wood.

"Hello Oliver, of course we don't mind. Come sit." said Alexander.

After Oliver sat down they started talking about quidditch which led all the way till it called out in the speakers that they were 5 minutes from Hogwarts and it was time to get changed.

After everybody got changed they walked out of the train down to the boats that would take them to Hogwarts.

After everybody had gotten in the boats they started to move towards across the other side of the lake.

When they got out of the train they were met by a giant who was called Hagrid.

He led them towards the big oak front door.

"Everyone here?" he asked then knocked on the door three times with his gigantic fist.

The door swung open at once, a stern witch in emerald robes took them and led them inside the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said the witch which name was McGonagall.

"Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you take your seats you will have to be sorted. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I will come back and get you momentarily." she said before going inside the Great Hall.


End file.
